Castlevânia XIVIVXII Sinfonia dos impotentes
by Gaea Angelix
Summary: Alucard, Leon, Richter e Hector Iniciam uma corrida para encontrar o livro ressucitador, antes que Dracula o ache antes deles. O único problema é que durante a viagem, passarão por encrencas e novidades imagináveis! /Sátira sem noção do Game Castlevânia/


Nós do Orkut, fãs de Castlevânia, fizemos uma comédia / Sem noção, do game. E queríamos passar para as pessoas lerem. É uma sátira! Porém, fizemos com carinho. Um beijo, meu povo!!

**Castlevânia - Sinfonia dos Impotentes - O livro ressucitador - Parte um**

Tarde da noite. Alucard, Richter, Hector e Leon, abrem livros sem cessar naquela maldita biblioteca do maldito castelo do maldito Dracula este, que jaz enterrado na maldita cova lá do outro lado da maldita cidade...

Leon não adianta! não estou achando! e vai para outro livro

Richteralguém já imaginou que a droga do livro pode não estar aqui?

Hector o que estamos procurando?

AlucardJá te disse 27 vezes o que estamos procurando, sua besta! não vou repetir!

Leon não fala assim com ele! O cara só está meio desnorteado por causa da pessoa que ele tanto ama e que morreu!

Richter a mulher dele?

leon não! o Trevor!

Hector...é mesmo! ai, que saudade do Trevor!

Alucard EU NÃO AGUENTO ISSO! PAREM JÁ COM ESSA DISCURSSÃO E TRATEM DE ACHAR O... OITAVO LIVRO DO HARRY POTTER!

Richter: Mas não era isso que a gente tava procurando, não era o...

Alucard: Eu sei, mas é que não me conformo com aquele final...

Soma (aparece do nada): Posso ajudar?

Alucard: ...Não! Suma daqui e volte com seu estilo anime pra algum episódio de "três espiãs demais"

Richter: É, da o fora Soma Cruz Credo!

Hector: ...Eu gostei do cabelo dele...

Leon: Não adianta, ele não está aqui!

Alucard: Como disse?

Alucard vira-se sorrindo enquanto os outros ficam pasmos, ele segurava o Conde Dracula pelo braço! o velhote ainda tentava arrumar um jeito de sair correndo...

Dracula me solta!

Alucard nem tente!! agora será o seu fim!

Leon ué? mas já não matamos ele 9,999... vezes?

Richter é mesmo! ele morreu assim como o Walter, o Isaac, o Trevor...

Hector ...snif ...ai, que saudade do trevor!!

O chefão sanguinário aproveitou o "ataque de bobeira" daquela turma de debilóides, e soltou-se de Alucard, correndo para a porta. Porém ao abri-la para sair dali em direção à floresta, acaba dando "de cara" com o infeliz do...

... velho da biblioteca! ele começa a falar, que estão procurando o tal livro no lugar errado! enquanto isso, Drackula mais uma vez aproveita, se transforma em um morcego e "se manda dali"...

velho devem procurar em outro lugar!

Alucardmas...onde?

Velhoem hamunaptra! devem ir para o egito agora! Dracula já está indo pra lá e pretende achar o livro dos mortos pra acordar todos os vilões de castlevânia!! vão logo!

Hector o livro ressucitador?

Alucard não, sua besta! o descascador de bananas!

Hector sabe que estou precisando de um desses? é tão difícil pra mim descascar bananas...fica aquele fiapinho...

Alucard CALADO SUA BESTA!! VAMOS EMBORA!

E lá foram todos para o aeroporto. Só que se esqueceram do dinheiro pra passagem. Chegaram no aeroporto:

Alucard: Belmont, onde está a passagem?

Richter e Leon: ... ¬¬

Leon: Com qual de nós você está falando?

Alucard: Alguém aí lembrou de trazer dinheiro?

Hector: ...O Trevor nunca esquecia o dinheiro...

Todos: CALA A BOCA HECTOR!

Richter: Não entendo qual é a sua com o Trevor. Parece até aquele cavaleiro bichinha que só gritava "Ikki"!

Shun (que passava casualmente por alí): O que eu tenho a ver com a história?! o.O (Saiu para pegar sua malinha rosa nas bagagens)

Leon: Bem, continuando... Precisamos arranjar um jeito de entrar no avião, e rápido!

Alucard: Acho que deviamos roubar um avião particular, já que ninguém trouxe grana e não temos mais tempo pra voltar e pegar!!

Leon SHUN!! ME DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO!! acenando pro Shun

Alucard !#¨...

Richter tem razão, turma!!precisamos roubar um avião !! trouxe sua metralhadora, Hector?

Hector não! mas trouxe uma foto do Trevor !! olha a foto...ai, que saudade do Trevor!!

Alucard !#¨#...

Leon tudo bem, Hector! vai passar!! bate nas costas do amigo a fim de fazê-lo se alegrar olha!! Hector!! o Shun!!

Alucard JÁ CHEGA! e sai, correndo até um aviãozinho particular que já ia começar a taxiar... Ele manda todo mundo, inclusive os pilotos saírem, desembanhando a crisaegrin. Richter e turma entram.

Richter agora temos mais um problema!! quem vai pilotar? você tirou todo mundo daqui! até os pilotos!!

Alucard não se preocupe!! não sabe que eu sou.."O CARA??"... eu penso em tudo! foi por isso que eu chamei pra pilotar o avião, um homem chamado Sephiroth!!

Todos ele nãooooooooo!!

Leon já vai saindo fora do avião, quando dá de cara com Seph entrando. Deu meia-volta sem pestanejar...

Leon ele vai nos matar!!

Hector ué? o Alucard está entrando no avião DE NOVO?? então, quem é o cara que entrou com a gente??

Alucard NÃO SOU PARECIDO COM ELE!!

Richter é, Hector!! é apenas uma ilusão de ótica!! é igual ao Denorex! parece, mas não é!

Alucard !#...

Sephiroth arrumem-se! e liga os motores

Silêncio total! O avião, vai serenamente... o único problema, foi, quando as duas turbinas do aviao soltaram, e logo depois do combustivel vazar totalmente as azas foram para os ares junto com a carroceria do aviao.

Todos: Vamos morrer!!

Hector: Me espere amor nós nos encontaremos, te amo Trevor!

Todos:Cala a boca seu chato

Alucard:Calma gente eu tenho concerteza q o piloto altamente copetente ira nos salvar. Richter vai ver o piloto.

Depois de ir a cabine do aviao Richter volta gritando, chorando e todo mijado.

Richter: Ele se suicidou!

Leon: O piloto?

Richter: Nao seu besta um cavalo de duas pernas, é logico q é o piloto!

Alucard: Mais ele era um cara tao responsavel!

Richter: Responsavel? Ele tava fumando pedra com um monte de putas do lado dele.

Todos estavam desesperados quando a aeromoça chega e diz:

Aeromoça(feia, bem gorda e com o dedo no nariz): Senhores passageiros, por favor voltem para suas poltronas pois vai começar o desenho: as meninas super poderosas, e eu ja trousse suas mamadeiras.

Todas sentam felizes para apreciar um desenho de qualidade e um lanche.

Quando o desenho acaba todos lembram q vao morrer e ficam desesperados, mas o Alucard acha a soluçao: um botao vermelho q dizia...

**em caso de ermegencia precione esse botão...**

richteraperta essa porra logo alucard!!

alucardmas e se isso nao ajudar...

Leon é mesmo vamos morrer,0 que pena.

Leono hector apertou!!

Todos é um passaro? é um avião? é um pombo com desinteria? não é o homem cueca!

homem cueca quale qui é ti? qual é barato pegando ai?

Hectorsalva a gente SR. Cueca o avião ta caido!

Homem cueca esse cara é viado num é?

Homem cueca mas vamu ao que intereça mano, eu posso aé salvar ocês ai mas é 100 real mas o dinheiro do buzão moróu mano?

Alucard Real? tu num aceita 100 Greschl?

Homem cueca Sai fora mano é o 100 real e o dinheiro do buzão!

Todos(numa expressão de pão duragem) tá bom que merda!!

depois dos devidos pagamesntos,

alucard a cara tú é mais um marginalzin sem escrupulos c num vai consigir nao i vamos morrer juntos!

Homem cueca tú que aposta seu branquelo!

alucard ta bom mais 100 real se tu consigir intão!

de repente o avião cai em cima de um navio carregado de algodão e todos se salvam!

alucard puxa Homem cueca como vc consigui?

Homem cueca a tipo se eu errace eu ja tinha ganhado os 100 mais o dinheiro do buzão... se eu acertace ganhava mais 100 o q eu tinha a perder ...

alucard numa expressão de raiva saca a alucard sword e ...

**nao conhece o homem cueca então veja no link:  
****.br/script/radioonline/pagina.php?phomemcueca**

...Destrói o navio e todo o algodão... Perceptivo que Alucard estava furioso, o homem-cueca sai voando pra longe. O que Alucard não esperava, é que agora sem barco, eles estariam... nadando...

HectorTREVOR!! ué... você não se parece o Trevor!

Richter porque não sou ele, sua anta! se ainda não percebeu, nós não morremos!! E se me confundir com ele, POR FAVOR, NEM PENSE EM ME AGARRAR!! SAI FORA!!

Leon deixa o cara, Richter, que diabos! não vê que estamos afundando??

Alucard Eu não sabia que o Sephiroth se drogava!! mas como eu sempre digo... EU SOU O CARA!! enquanto estiverem comigo, não terão do que se preocupar!! Olhem!! a costa!! vamos indo!!

e lá se foi a turma até a costa. pelo visto, conseguiram dar o primeiro passo! chegaram ao Egito! Agora, terão que realizar o segundo e último passo: pegar o maldito trem para Hamunaptra, a cidade dos mortos!!

...Pegaram o trem. Era luxuoso... Tão luxuoso, que acabaram por se distraírem e quando viram, já estavam separados em duplas...

Leon e Hector, se cansaram de procurar pelos outros e acabaram comendo pão com ovo no restaurante, enquanto Alucard e Richter...

vao parar assidentalmente em uma salna gay, eles nao percebem q é isso mas nao resistem a um agradavel banho de lama.

Richter: Ui Alucard nao sabia q vc era disso, nao pega ai, ui!

Alucard:...

Richter: Nossa como é bom!

Alucard:Ah?

Richter: Para biba vc vai estragar o meu disfarce de macho caçador de vampiros!

Alucard: Tu ta me estranhado rapaz!

Richter: Para de fingir eu conheço essa mao macia de vampiro, ui!

Alucard: Sua anta agora eu descubri q vc tambem é gay, e nao sou eu.

De repente Richter da de olhar pro lado, e ve q quem estava fazendo aquilo era o Dracula q continuou fazendo aquilo por mais meia hora.

Richter: Seu velho tarado!

Dracula: O q vc esperava vc ta ne uma salna gay!

Alucard: Vamos parar com essa rasgaçao de calcinha ai, e vamos logo pro q entereça: Morra monstro, esse mundo nao te pertence mais!

Richter: Ei Alucard essa frase é minha!

Alucard: Cala a boca sua bicha.

Richter: Bicha nao ai, eu sou uma versao atualizada da Tais Araujo!

Em quanto eles descutem o Dracula foge.

Alucard: Vc me destraiu e agora aquele velho tarado foi embora, merda!

Richter: A Alucard sobre o q vc descubriu agora pouco, eu so tava fingindo pra atrair o velho pois eu sabia q ele era gay.

Alucard: A claro q vc é gay Richter ninguem finge tao bem, vc é pior q o Hector.

Richter: Ta bom biba, mas nao conta pra ninguem eu faço o q vc quiser!

Alucard: Nao vem com esse papo de faço o q vc quiser sua bicha tarada, eu nao vou contar mas nao chegue perto de mim.  
Em quanto isso...

...no restaurante...

Hectorcaramba, Leon! estou estufado! já comi 3 saladas, 4 coca-colas e 5 sanduíches de banana!

Leon não tem problema! olha! o trem está chegando!

todos descem e lá fora, na hora de alugar os 4x4 de rali para enfrentarem o terreno difícil de Hamunaptra, encontram-se novamente...

Leon que houve, Rich? parece pensativo...está vermelho!! trêmulo!! quer uma água com açucar??

Hectorfoi exatamente assim que fiquei, quando acidentalmente, entrei em uma banheira pensando que não havia ninguém e o Trevor estava lá tomando...Opa!! esteve tomando banho com outros caras??

Alucard CALADOS!! vida íntima aqui NÃO SE COJITA!! EM FRENTE!!

Leon vamos ter que nos separar, Alucard! há dois caminhos e um deles chega a Hamunaptra! o outro caminho vai dar no centro do Cairo!

Alucard DIABOS!! tá bem!! e puxa Leon, pra ir com ele

Leon peraí! não era pra eu ir com Hector?

Hector ué... Alucard dispensando o melhor amigo dele? que estranho!!

Alucard SEM MILONGAS! MEXAM-SE!! e vai saindo em direção a uma das 2 pick-aps alugadas, deixando Hector e Richter ali, parados, sem ação...

Richter acho que ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo!

Hector não se preocupe! você é o melhor amigo dele! vai sentir a sua falta! agora, temos que pegar o carro e ir pelo outro caminho oposto ao deles! sabe dirigir? eu não sei!!

Richter sei dirigir! mas acho que entrei em depressão!

Hector então, vamos ter que arrumar um motorista!

Hector olhou em sua volta, pensante em quem pagar para dirigir o carro pra eles...olhou...olhou e de repente...

...viu o Speed Racer!

Richter: Olha!

Hector: Ele parece perfeito ra ser nosso motorista!

Richter e Hector saem correndo:

Speed Racer: Olá! Quem são...

E passam direto pelo Speed Racer e vão em direção ao Ikki de Fênix:

Hector: Nossa, ele é quase tão forte quanto o Trevor...

Richter: Precisamos de um motorista, pode nos ajudar?

Ikki: ...O quê? o.O

Hector: Ah, vem logo, a gente tá com pressa!

Os dois puxaram Ikki apressadamente pro carro, colocaram-no no banco do motorista e o prenderam com o sinto de segurança:

Richter: Pra Hamunaptra, a cidade dos mortos, por favor.

Ikki: O... o quê? o.O

Hector: Nossa, ele é surdo? Vamos logo mulequinho do cabelo azul!

Richter: É, ou então vai ter que brincar com o meu chicote...

Ikki: O quê? o.O

Hector: Minha nossa, nem tinha me tocado, é a última lembrança do Trevor... sabe Rich... Olhando assim você me Lembra muito ele...

Richter: O QUÊ? O.O

Ikki: Parem com isso seu vermes emboiolados! Vamos ao que interessa!

Ikki pisafundo no acelerador:

Hector: Mas ele nem sabe o que que a gente quer resolver, porque tá tão animado?

Richter: É claro que sabe estica o chicote com um sorriso malicioso

Enquanto isso fora do carro:

Shun: IKKIIIIIIII!! Nãooooooo! Irmão, volte! Vc esqueceu de mim!!

E no caminho oposto no carro de Alucard e Leon...

Eles començao a conversar:

Leon: Pq vc ficou com raiva do Richter?

Alucard: POR NADA, QUE PERGUTA IDIOTA!

Leon: Ai q isso mano conta.

Alucard: Eu nao vou contar, EU NAO VOU CONTAR, eu nao vou contar, ta bom eu vou contar.

Leon: diga logo.

Alucard: Eu descubri q o Richter é gay.

Leon: E pq vc ficou com raiva dele? Qual foi a novidade?

Alucard: Vc ja sabia?

Leon: Sim, vc nao? Nao me diga q vc dois estavam tomando um banho de lama e ele começou a dizer q vc tava apaupando ele...

Alucard: Isso tambem acontoceu com vc? isso foi a pior coisa q ja aconteceu com migo ele tava com a maior boiolice pro meu lado sendo q quem tava apaupando ele era o ...

Leon:Nossa cara com vc é sortudo faz muito tempo q eu nao consigo apaupar o Richter, ele ja havia me dito q tava afim de vc biba, ui!

Alucard: Vc tambem é gay q nojo, nao era eu q tava apaupando ele era o papai, parece q o menino do dedo rosa passou por aqui!

Leon(com uma voz de macho):Eu só tava fingindo pra extrair o maximo de fofoca possivel, e nao me chama de gay outra vez ou eu te dou um tapa... ops quiz dizer soco nessa sua cara macia e sedosa... ops hehe, mais eu sou macho sim!

Alucard: Vc nao passa de outra bicha!

Leon:- nao me chama de bicha olha como meus cachos estao macios e sedosos, me chama de Deusa! Mais por favor Alucard não conta pra ninguem eu faço...

Alucard: - Nao vem com essa pra cima de mim, eu nao conto mais fica longe de mim seu tarado, desse geito o IGA vai mudar o nome desse jogo pra:PINKCASTLE.

-De repende do nada o IGA aparece la.

Iga:- obrigada, obrigada biba, otima ideia, o q vc acha de vc aparece como principal no PINKCASTLE?

Alucard:- SENHOR TENHA PENA DE MIM.

IGA: - ta bom eu ponho o Hector no lugar, ui gostoso!

Iga sai, enquanto isso um outro ato boiola acontence em...

**ENQUANTO ISSO, EM UM OUTRO LUGAR, NÃO MUITO LONGE DALI...**

Um ato boiolista acontecia em "love gay'vania" uma buate boiola na Trasilvania: Dois gays batem papo e olham pra um telão:

carlota: - olha la biba! olha vai comçar aqule reality show, super baitola na TV.

creidisvaldo(é outo viu): - to passada sua bicha loca quem diria q eles iam passar o clã belmont e seus podres na TV ne bicha.

carlota: - olha la , ohla la! bicha doida ta começando.

_TV: Vlad tapes entreterimento gay apresenta: pan, pan,pan,pan, pan UI!! a __**corrida gay pelo mundo II em busca dos viados estrelando uma nova bicha: leon belmont**__! _

**lembrando q eles nao sabem de nada!**

apresentador ui,ui,ui,ai gente chegei to passada poxa meu bofé me largo toda minha vida se foi... mas vamos ao reality show lembrando: leon revelou sua verdadeira indentidade agora só aquele gato do alucard ainda se acha homem mas quem sabe por quanto tempo...  
meia hora depois:

carlota: para creids agora não para!

creidisvaldo: ta bom bicha loca

**enquanto isso **

...O carro de Ikki, Hector e Trevor inacreditavelmente, é o carro que acertou o caminho! os 2 saem do veículo e se despedem de Ikki que leva o carro embora...

Hector ele é legal, né?

Richter legal?? ele levou o nosso carro!!

Hector acho que é aqui a cidade dos mortos!!

Richter por que?

Hector porque na placa está escrito "mal-vindos à Hamunaptra, cidade dos mortos"!!

Richter bom, então, tá! Mas isso quer dizer, que a outra dupla errou o caminho!!

Hector veja pelo lado bom... estamos protegendo os nossos amigos, porque somos nós os que irão entrar e lutar e outra coisa boa: Alucard não está aqui, para ficar gritando nos nossos ouvidos!!

Richter o Alucard grita o tempo todo? ah!! então é por isso, que fiquei surdo do ouvido direito de uns dias pra cá!! tá explicado!! Bom, Hector, sabe que o Dracula está aí dentro! então, vamos às armas! "puxa o chicote"

Hector por sua vez, analisa sua sacola e... Tira o martelo pico-pico e invoca o ajudante cabeça de abóbora...

Richter tá maluco ou é só retardamento mental? cadê o seu ajudante Dragão do gelo? essa sua porcaria de ajudante aí só sabe ficar cantando e comendo chocolate!! e que BOSTA DE ARMA É ESSA?? cadê sua dragon Killer?? UM MARTELO DE PALHAÇO QUE JOGA BALAS DE HORTELÂ??

Hector não é só hortelã...tem de maçã verde também...

Outro lado - Cairo - Centro

Com simultaniedade à tentativa frustrada de Richter, pra convencer o amigo a usar a dragon Killer, o carro de Alucard e Leon, vai parar no centro da cidade, em frente ao Museu nacional.

Ambos saem do veículo e Alucard, chateado por ter ido pelo caminho errado e por consequencia disso, pensar na morte dos amigos Richter e Hector , ele...

...simplesmente retorna ao automóvel, "cuspindo marimbondos"... Leon entra com ele...

Leon o que vamos fazer?

Alucard correr! se segura, que vou dar a volta! se não chegarmos lá o mais depressa o possível, ambos irão "pro saco"!!

Leon não diga!! Capitão Nascimento vai estar lá?

Alucard não! eu quiz dizer que irão morrer!!

Leon não!! então, acelera aí!!

--Pirâmide dos mortos - Hall--

Hector e Richter alcançam o corredor... logo no final do mesmo, encontram Dracula em uma sala, sentado a uma poltrona, folheando o tal livro que tanto procuravam...o "livro dos mortos";

Hector largue isso!!

cabeça de abóbora lululudududmdudum... cantarolando...

Richter putz!! ele está lendo, Hector! vai chamar os mortos de volta! será "o caos"!!

Hector não se eu puder impedir!! VAI, CABEÇA DE ABÓBORA! FAÇA O SEU SERVIÇO!!

cabeça de abóbora lululudrudrudum...cantarolando

Richter fala sério!! O QUE QUE ESSA PORR... TÁ FAZENDO??

Dracula vão demorar muito? tenho um livro para terminar de ler, vilões pra trazer de volta e hora no cabelereiro!!

Richter e eu tenho um baitola e uma abóbora pra matar!! olhando furiosamente para Hector

Hectorcalma!! esse não é o real poder da abóbora! eu o invoquei, porque vou utilizar agora o maior e mais poderoso golpe das ids!! olha só!!

...e logo depois de H...o cabeça de abóbora se transforma em uma cabeção e faz Dracula ficar fraco! Tão fraco, que ele cai no chão.

Hector é a sua vez, Richter! vai lá!!

Richter vai correndo pra perto dele, para invocar seu golpe do "grande crucifixo", mas quando chega bem perto do velho tarado, uma imensa capa de escuridão cobre os dois. Em seguida, ambos deparecem por completo. Hector, vai olhar e conclui, que com o poder do cabeça de abóbora, Richter conseguiu matar Dracula, porém, teve que se sacrificar, sendo assim, ambos morreram.

O castelo inteiro desaba!

Nesse meio-tempo, Alucard e Leon já estão lá. Do lado de fora do portão com o carro estacionado.

Hector chega.

Alucard que houve?

Hector Dracula já era!

Alucard e Richter?

Hector sinto muito! ele teve que se sacrificar para mata-lo!!

Alucard desaba no chão, choroso... por minha culpa!! eu fui rude com ele!! snif perdi meu amigo!!

Hector nem tanto assim! e mostra o livro que roubou de Dracula./

Leon O LIVRO DOS MORTOS!! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU, HECTOR!!

Hector é! e acha que tenho a técnica do "roubo à mira roxa" à toa?? ehe!! agora, podemos trazer de volta o Richter, e o...

Alucard e Leon ... O TREVOR!

Hector caramba! como sabiam que eu iria dizer Trevor? vocês são bons mesmo, hein? leram minha mente??

Alucard sabe ler egípcio?

Leon ele não sabe! mas se for pra trazer de volta o Trevor, ele aprende em algumas semanas! mas gente! já que tudo terminou, eu preciso de um banho e uma boa soneca!

Alucard certo! mas é que eu acho que isso ficou fácil demais!! será que não deveríamos...

Hector e Leon (já suuuper exaustos) CHEGA, ALUCARD!!

E lá se foram para o carro e seguiram de volta ao hotel, para um descanso mais...

...que merecido!!

Mas não é o fim! falta ainda uma partezinha... e sabem qual é ela? sabem o que aconteceu no final?? eu vou lhes contar!! aconteceu a seguinte coisa que ninguém esperava!! tarararan!!

Aconteceu, que...

...Todos voltaram para Valachia! porém algo ocorreu!

O castelo de Dracula, que os primeiros Belmonts tinham "desligado do mapa", tinha aparecido do nada! voltou à ativa! mortos andavam novamente pelas cidades, afastando os moradores das vilas ao redor, que fugiram dali. virou-se, um breu!

como Hector e Leon moravam perto do castelo, Leon resolveu aparecer na casa de Hector. este, lia o livro dos mortos na sala.

Leon sabe que ele voltou, né?

Hector sei! mas Alucard passou aqui e disse que não devemos ir! Ele falou para que pegássemos o livro dos mortos e viajássemos para uma ilha na oceania. Ele quer que protejamos o livro, pois agora Dracula irá mandar gente atrás de nós! vilões pra caramba!!

Leon e só nós dois pra defender ese livro?

Hector..errou!! NÓS TRÊS!!

E Trevor vinha do andar de cima, carregando duas malas...

Leon CARACA!! por isso mandou você proteger o livro! você sabe usá-lo!!

Trevor é!! teremos que proteger o livro .. e o Hector!!

Leon mas... se vamos correr agora contra o relógio, quem vai para o castelo, retardar o Dracula e os outros??

Hector Alucard! ... mas o pior que isso, é que ele terá que lutar contra o amigo também! Richter voltou e está junto com Dracula!!

Leon NOSSA!! tem certeza de que não deveríamos aju...

Trevor não há tempo!! e quanto ao Alucard, acho que ele tem uma dívida a arcar com Dracula e quer proteger o livro e o Hector, para que em breve, Hector o leia e traga sua mãe de volta!!

Leon e a minha esposinha!!

Hector pensei que fosse o Mathias... Mas de qualquer maneira, a gente vê isso depois! agora, precisamos "dar-no-pé"

E lá se vão os três em dois cavalos... NÃO PRECISO DIZER OS QUE MONTARAM EM UM E OS QUE MONTARAM NO OUTRO, NÉ??

...De fato, em outro ponto no início do castelo, Alucard, entra, para guerrear e trazer Richter de volta. Mas ele não estava só nesse começo de briga contra o mestre do mal... havia um aliado que já estava dentro do castelo... era uma garota... e se chamava... Maria..

_**Bom.. aqui termina a estória!! E se inicia Sinfonia da Noite... Porém há um extra! bug de Sinfonia da noite...querem ver? aguardem!!**_

_**E gente!! Isso foi apenas uma sátira de junções de fãs de castlevânia da comunidade A filha de Richter . Se quiser, estamos no Orkut!! um grande abraço de fã para fã!**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_**Rosi ( dona da nossa comunidade )**_

_**Elias**_

_**Rafael**_

_**Aika**_

_**Saga**_

_**E toda a turma que nos incentivou a essa brincadeira... e gente...ainda tem mais... aguardem o desfecho...beijos!!**_


End file.
